<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass by catboyronster, TsarAlek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206841">Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster'>catboyronster</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek'>TsarAlek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockdrunk, If You Squint Theres Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, caught masturbating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch gets caught in Suzaku’s room and what ensues is secretly what both wanted and needed all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday our favorite war criminal. Enjoy this delicious free range 100% organic home cooked meal because we sure did.</p><p>" ...the shape of happiness might resemble glass... even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there, you merely have to change your point of view slightly and then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light." ~Lelouch Vi Britannia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lelouch wandered through the silent halls of his nearly empty palace in his most lavish night robes, perhaps a bit too gaudy for nightwear</span>
  <em>
    <span> and certainly too gaudy for his tastes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but expected of him as emperor. His mind was set on his destination- though what he would do when he arrived, he had no inkling. He simply needed to see him, to know he was okay. Lelouch knew that Suzaku surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be alive given his geass command; the state of the man, however, he was unsure of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dimly illuminated halls spread eternally before him, ghosts behind every nook, every cranny, reminding him of the blood on his hands. Suzaku, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was just beyond, so nearly in his grasp because, even after everything, Suzaku was his dearest friend, his most trusted confidant, his-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His destination came into view, the Knight of Zero’s quarters, Suzaku’s. Light poured out beneath the door, but when knocked he was met with no response. Irrational fear turned his blood into ice as he pushed the door open, finding it unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch stepped into the room in a panic, meeting emptiness. Since Suzaku’s departure a few days ago, his room had been tended to and showed no signs of its owner. He scanned the room and his eye caught a perfectly folded uniform at the foot of the bed. He reached for it instinctively, desiring to see his greatest ally, his greatest enemy. It unfolded as he lifted it from the bed and brought it to his face, breathing in the smell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku’s smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was musky, sweaty, clearly meaning Suzaku hadn’t had the time to wash it yet; his scent was all over it. It smelled woodsy, mixed with the artificial scents of deodorant. Lelouch sighed. In all their years, this was the only thing that hadn’t changed about Suzaku. And although they weren’t surrounded by the woods of Japan, Suzaku somehow managed to bring his-no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span>- home along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch’s eyes fluttered closed as he breathed the scent in more heavily. It was comforting still, but perhaps he too had changed in their years because, now, the scent brought something else,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in unfamiliar waves that made him burn with something he so rarely felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an unfamiliar strain in his boxers and his face flooded with heat. Instinctively, he brought a hand to cover his face, hiding from no one in particular, as he started to undo the intricate sashes of his robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch’s robe slid open across his body, undoing his boxers as he fell into Suzaku’s bed, still clutching the uniform to his face, flames running up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku walked through the dim light of his living quarters and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Intruder. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind buzzed, thinking of what dangers could be here and how he would deal with them, especially since he was scantily clad, fresh from a shower. His eyes glowed as he remembered his curse of life. On edge, he carefully maneuvered through his living space, towards his room where he sensed the presence of another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the light that illuminated from the closed bedroom door, Suzaku stalked carefully down the hall. As he came closer to the door, he could hear soft whimpers and moans escape from his quarters. He racked his brain for who it could be, no one lived on this side of the palace except for him and….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lelouch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku opened the door. Lelouch was sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand tending to himself and the other fisted in last week’s uniform. His eyes were clenched shut and his face was red. Suzaku hardly imagined he would ever find Lelouch focused so hard on something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk,” Suzaku took in the sight in front of him, and crossed the room in large bounds, anchoring the towel around his waist with a steady hand. The other reached for Lelouch’s face and grabbed him by the chin. Suzaku smirked, and leaned down over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch looked lost in the moment, Suzaku’s jumpsuit still clutched harshly in his hands and near his face. As their eyes met, he seemed to break from his trance with some sort of smug look on his face that would tease Suzaku in his dreams for years to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need something, Your Majesty, all you need to do is command me, and I will do it,” piercing, green eyes met hard, violet ones as Suzaku challenged the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Lelouch started, trying to turn his head and break Suzaku’s stare. “-I hardly need your help with such trivial matters as this.” Though the vice grip he still had on the used uniform and the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that that isn't true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As emperor, I get to decide what is the truth,” Lelouch challenged back. His violet eyes shone defiant and with a subtle smirk that invited disaster. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to make him eat his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet, you sit here- on my bed, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>room, clutching my uniform to your nose as you please yourself. Where is your truth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suzaku let go of the towel around his waist, gripped Lelouch’s shoulder, and pushed Lelouch back into the bed. Lelouch’s smile didn’t break, his violet eyes trained on Suzaku’s face even as his head hit the soft bed behind him and Suzaku stared down at his trapped Emperor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fine,” Lelouch conceded, knowing that he lost this round. His eyes flicked towards Suzaku’s already leaking dick dangling above his torso and groaned inwardly. He looped his arms around the knight’s shoulders, carding his fingers through damp hair, and whispered into the shell of Suzaku’s ear, “Very well. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, serve me.” To seal the order, Lelouch licked a stripe on Suzaku’s sensitive neck. Suzaku’s body reacted immediately with the most pleasant chill  and goosebumps that chased up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Suzaku took hold of Lelouch, one hand on Lelouch’s hip and the other underneath his cheek, squeezing him gently. He pulled his majesty down towards the end of the bed harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch bit his lip, but the sharp intake of breath he attempted to hide didn’t go unnoticed by Suzaku. Suzaku’s fingers were so close, just teasing his entrance, a place Lelouch had only thought of on occasion before. Now it felt empty, needing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter Your Majesty?” Genuine confusion spread across Suzaku’s features. He halted his movements, frozen in the air above Lelouch’s cock, which he was just nearly about to taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku nodded. Gingerly, he lowered his mouth, taking Lelouch slowly. Suzaku swirled his tongue over Lelouch’s tip, ever so gently tasting the salty sweet drip that Lelouch had pumped out already. He opened his mouth wider, lowering down farther. In theory he knew how to do this, but he had never practiced it before. Lelouch still moaned, despite Suzaku’s lack of experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sloppy noises emerged from Suzaku’s mouth as he experimented; licking and bobbing his head over Lelouch’s cock. Lelouch tasted more sweet than Suzaku expected, and he chased the base of Lelouch’s cock. He never imagined how difficult fitting him down would be, the more he opened his mouth to take more of Lelouch, the more he felt the task was insurmountable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku reached around Lelouch and clasped his cheeks, squeezing as he used them as leverage to push Lelouch further into his mouth. Lelouch made a most un-imperial sounding squawk that morphed into a moan as Suzaku’s fingers accidentally rubbed against his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku, unsure of which of his ministrations caused Lelouch to unleash sounds so enticing, squeezed him again, as he repeatedly bobbed his head down with more force. Lelouch once again moaned wantonly, no longer surprised at the sensations running up his spine, stoked by Suzaku’s mouth around him and fingers that brushed against his sensitive entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch grabbed at wavy brown locks, struggling to push Suzaku off of him. Suzaku barely registered Lelouch’s attempts, and only elicited more helpless noises from the emperor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku…” the emperor whined. Lacking any more patience, Lelouch reached down to grab one of Suzaku’s hands, brushing up against him. Suzaku seemed to finally realize Lelouch was trying to get his attention. Suzaku slowly let go of the imperial cock and looked up to face his emperor with a trail of spit and precum linking him to his work. The sight was too much for Lelouch, who groaned at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch adjusted his posure, leaning back on one elbow and propping his feet at the base of the bed. While still holding Suzaku’s hand, he guided it to his entrance and placed it right over the hole. Surprise spread across the Knight of Zero’s face, unsure what Lelouch was asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Your Majesty!” Suzaku’s face was incredulous as his finger and Lelouch’s began to prod at the emperor’s entrance. Lelouch’s toes curled as their fingers pressed ever so gently against him, threatening to spread him open, threatening to press further into him.</span>
</p><p><span>“I command you to serve me,” Lelouch’s fingers became more insistent as he spat out the order at the knight. He pressed his finger and Suzaku’s into himself. The stretch of their fingers threatened to burn him from the inside, but the fire was </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>deliciously </span></em><span>painful. Lelouch keened, feeling pleasantly full. </span></p><p>
  <span>Spurred on by the fire erupting within him, Lelouch writhed on the bed. He caught Suzaku’s eye; he was staring. Lelouch smiled wickedly at the darkness that he found in Suzaku’s bright green eyes and began to press their fingers deeper inside of him. With a moan his composure shattered, his violet eyes went wide and he threw his head back, allowing himself to feel the burning pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku stared at Lelouch, loving the sight in front of him. The way that Lelouch’s robes cascaded around his body as he lay upon the silken fabric. The way that Lelouch’s silent moan exposed the expanse of his neck. The way that Lelouch was lounging, presenting his ass just for Suzaku. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way those small, fingerprint like bruises bloomed where Suzaku had grabbed him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku slowly started to press into Lelouch on his own accord, and the man whined. He continued his ministrations as he rose to his feet to climb onto the bed and over Lelouch. He kissed Lelouch’s exposed neck softly, and Lelouch made small mewls in response. Recalling the sight of the blossoming bruises on Lelouch’s ass, Suzaku started to mouth at Lelouch’s neck in earnest, alternating between sucks, bites and featherlight kisses along his sire’s sensitive neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku strained his free hand to reach for his desk, fumbling for the drawer at his bedside. He felt for the small bottle that he kept there; he hadn’t yet had occasion to open it, he always hesitated at the last moment. It seemed tonight it would finally get its use, simply not on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore the seal on the bottle with his teeth and popped the cap open to dribble some over Lelouch’s hole, and their fingers entwined inside. Their fingers eased in easily, eliciting a sigh of relief from Lelouch. Deep, deeper, they prodded forth, Suzaku taking the lead and dragging Lelouch’s lazy finger along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch felt so much better, though cold with the lube. Iit didn’t matter though, the lube would warm up anyway. The only thing that mattered now was the fullness that overcame Lelouch; the feeling of ecstasy that surged up his spine when they touched that spot that Lelouch had only heard tales of, had only imagined on lonely nights. It lived up to every tale, that feeling, that fire, that pleasure that made his cock drip in Suzaku’s free hand. He bit his lip and shook with that feeling. It crawled up his body and he felt his toes curl instinctively and his fists clench into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku added another finger, the burn returned but with it came so much pleasure and Lelouch’s eyes fluttered as the feeling washed over him. As their fingers stretched and explored inside of him, all Lelouch could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do it. Do it now.” Lelouch pulled his finger free and hoped Suzaku would follow suit as well. Unfortunately for him, Suzaku did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suzaku hummed, glassy eyed at the sight. “You look so pretty like this. Why should I stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>, idiot, I-” Lelouch looked away, his voice small as he admitted, “-I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Your Highness?” Suzaku challenged, a bit of amusement in his voice. He curled his fingers inside his highness and broke into the most devilish smile as Lelouch writhed beneath him and hid his face behind his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lelouch huffed. He uncovered his face. “I want you in me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku leaned over and placed his mouth near Lelouch’s ear. “I am in you,” he whispered. “Your Highness... if you want something more, you will have to ask.” Suzaku licked the sensitive area beneath his ear, right along his neck and bit down. Lelouch let out a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> your dick in me.” Lelouch covered his face after admitting; his face burned with embarrassment and desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As you command, My Lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suzaku’s fingers sipped free of his highness and he positioned himself right near Lelouch’s entrance. Lelouch instinctively lifted his long and beautiful legs out of the way to allow Suzaku to find his way into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku eyed his highness as he slathered his cock with lube. His gaze never left the imperial violet eyes of his majesty. Lelouch’s pale skin gave way to bright pink desire, and Suzaku felt something in his chest swell. As Suzaku inched closer towards Lelouch’s entrance, he heard  the nagging voice in his head; telling him he was filthy. A traitor. Unworthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku hesitated and looked to Lelouch. Lelouch’s face was full of emotion, contrasting his usual uninterested one, and the nagging voice inside of him subsided. Lelouch </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. Suzaku anchored himself, gipping slender hips as he began to enter Lelouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Suzaku’s head began to spread his muscles and push in… as he felt the shaft begin to fill him… Lelouch felt more alive, more peaceful than ever before in his life. He had wanted this for so long, wanted to be with Suzaku, to feel him, to hold him. Nothing mattered anymore. Nunnally. The war. Zero Requiem. Nothing but Suzaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku pressed into him and gently pulled out before snapping his hips forward again. Lelouch’s eyes rolled up into his head and he had difficulty looking anywhere but to Suzaku, his determined face, his red blush spreading down his chest and the water still dripping from his damp hair. Suzaku snapped his hips and Lelouch groaned. He wrapped his legs around Suzaku and pulled him, closer, closer, impossibly close. Suzaku was his, and he was Suzaku’s. They had earned this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku’s hips snapped forward and he smiled, smiled as Lelouch burned beneath him. The blush on his face was now covering his entire body in a dusty pink. His face was vacant and lost in the feeling, the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suzaku</span>
  <em>
    <span>. He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was doing this… with Lelouch, to Lelouch. Suzaku groaned. Lelouch’s warmth was beginning to burn him too. It was a welcome feeling; Suzaku never felt any better, even as the fire within his chest began to consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku’s thrusts faltered as he lost himself to his pleasure. The sounds of moaning and sex permiated the room, only spurring Suzaku on more, The rhythm that he once had now teetered on erratic as he tried to chase his high. Shallow thrusts intertwined with harsh, deep ones drove Lelouch to the brink of insanity. Only one coherent thought stayed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch felt close, closer than he ever did before, to his end, but he willed it down. As Suzaku continued to chase his pleasure using Lelouch’s hole, Lelouch’s hands began to rake down Suzaku’s back, leaving stinging scratches that caused Suzaku to let out beautiful moans. They moved further and further down Suzaku’s lean frame, where it settled at the base of his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch, with his long arms, gripped Suzaku’s cheeks and clenched them. He pulled, pulled Suzaku into him, harsher, faster. The payoff made his eyes water as Suzaku crashed into him with greater force. He felt himself unraveling as he assisted Suzaku in his duty and pulled him harshly forward. His eyes sprung gentle, pleasure ridden tears, his face burned brighter than the red of hadron cannons, his limbs twitched and his toes curled and Suzaku was all that was on his mind. Suzaku and his cock thrusting into him and making him melt and moan; Suzaku and his damp hair, that dripped on his super heated torso, Suzaku and the plumpness of his ass that Lelouch squeezed for leverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch anchored himself as best he could, but with Suzaku railing into him so harshly, all his usual mental faculties, his keen intellect, they simply disappeared. Everything felt so...so perfect, so good with Suzaku inside him. Lelouch laughed, he laughed as he gripped Suzaku’s ass and gently rubbed his entrance with a stray finger. He slipped it ever so gently inside, just one, and he laughed some more when Suzaku breathed in heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch laughed. Not in his normal, quiet chuckle, but small fits of giggles that shook his body and quivered around Suzaku’s cock. In between thrusts, Lelouch alternated between breathless </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzakus</span>
  </em>
  <span> and needy moans for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suzaku never witnessed Lelouch so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>giddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Along with the finger that toyed with his entrance, Lelouch’s sighs and moans and giggles sent shivers through Suzaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… your highness?” breathlessly he called with the snap of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch responded with drunken giggles but as Suzaku looked into the violet depths of his eyes he saw a sort of maddened clarity. He laughed something sweet and seductive. Suzaku could get drunk off the sound, he wanted to hear more of it, he wanted to bottle it up and open it whenever he needed a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Suzaku,” Lelouch cooed. One hand trailed up Suzaku’s body, lingering and leaving a ghosty touch over the ridges of the muscle he had earned in war. It trailed higher, stopping over his heart, his heart that beat only for Lelouch any longer. It inched up higher, and finally stopped on his cheek, Lelouch stared into his eyes with such a happy look, something Suzaku had never seen. “Enough with the formalities.” Lelouch somehow found the energy to raise his body up, even as Suzaku continued to thrust into him. Lelouch leaned in, so close to Suzaku’s face and their cheeks touched with a shiver of energy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say my name Suzaku.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku shivered at Lelouch’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more formalities. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They weren’t Knight and Emperor anymore. They weren’t bound together by their promise to change the world anymore. They were just Suzaku and Lelouch, bound by heart and feelings and words unsaid that threatened to suffocate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lelouch breathed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he laughed Suzaku’s name as Suzaku continued to thrust into him. Lelouch’s eyes fluttered shut and rolled back as he felt Suzkau pierce his deepest recesses; recesses no one but he was allowed to know. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku- I love it. Serve me, as I serve you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lelouch babbled, babbled so incoherently into Suzaku’s ear. Lelouch wrapped his free arm around Suzaku’s back and traced ghostly feeling up his spine, his spine already radiating energy from their exertion. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fill me. Fill me Suzaku. This is all I want. This is all I need.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His laugh transformed midway into a moan of the most ecstatic proportions as Suzaku thrust harshly into him, chasing that high. Suzaku felt something he dared not name bubble up inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it Suzaku.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lelouch laughed breathlessly. “I’m not far behind.” Lelouch rested his face against Suzaku’s shoulder and his breathing became labored even as he shook with occasional laughter and shivered with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku… Suzaku… Suzaku…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered Suzaku’s name like a mantra. Lelouch bit into Suzaku’s shoulder- hard enough to make Suzaku’s eyes roll up with pleasure but not hard enough to break the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lelouch…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Suzaku came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch cried out in conjunction with Suzaku as his ass was filled with Suzaku’s love that he dared not think about. Lelouch laughed harshly, giddy, ugly, as the feeling of wetness filled him. He felt drunk, lost and teased his fingers into Suzaku for good measure, just to give Suzaku a modicum of the feeling he had experienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was overwhelming. Lelouch: warm around him, from the heat of their bodies; warm from the remnants of his pleasure inside of his spent hole; warm from the feelings that they couldn’t afford to address. Yet, as Suzaku continued to ride out his high with a hand coaxing Lelouch to his, they both knew the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lelouch repeated one last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lelouch’s mind echoed back and forth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did not say. Suzaku’s hand around his cock pumped harshly, punctuated with teasing swipes at the head. Lelouch felt his end, he felt it crash over him like a tidal wave. Lelouch let down his guard that was always raised and allowed himself to feel it, he felt it wash over him and consume him and he laughed as he came into Suzaku’s hand. He laughed at the feeling of wetness permeating his hidden recesses, he laughed, lovesick about the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suzaku: In him, holding him, touching him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku continued pleasuring Lelouch as he rode the waves of orgasm, until the man started to whimper and whine from oversensitivity. Suzaku winced as he slowly pulled out, taking some of his spend with him. His eyes bugged at the sight and his mouth watered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch fell back onto the bed, heavily breathing and smiling with wild eyes, yet, he strangely looked at peace: content for once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku felt redness bloom in his face as he saw the state Lelouch was in. Lelouch’s ejaculate was smeared on his chest and his backside was dripping with Suzaku’s completion. Lelouch was red, his eyes were lost and hazy and he still shook with gentle laughter. Suzaku turned away, half to keep himself from pouncing again and half to find something to clean Lelouch with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” Lelouch commanded softly, “and don’t you dare attempt to clean that out. I want to feel it for a while.” A lazy trickle of cum slowly dribbled out of him but Lelouch seemed content to let it flow, and indeed shivered as it snaked down the roundness of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lelouch pulled Suzaku into his arms. They both sighed, from tiredness or from contentment, neither could say. But as they held each other in their arms, the silence that passed between them was comfortable, now that both of them knew the words and feelings that they couldn't say. They didn’t need to be voiced, as so many things between them didn’t. Together, they were a force of nature. Together, they could do anything. Together, they could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> change the world. Together, as Lelouch and Suzaku. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find us both on twitter!<br/>Alek's: <a href="https://twitter.com/TsarAlek"> Twitter</a><br/>Ron's: <a href="https://twitter.com/suzakulovebot">suzakulovebot</a></p><p> come yell at us about suzalulu please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>